Salvarte
by Dead dreams and Broken hearts
Summary: Porque ella estaba dispuesta a salvarlo.


**Bueno aquí os dejo un nuevo one-shot de esta pareja que me encanta! :D espero vuestros comentarios besos **

**y disfrutarlo! **

* * *

**Salvarte**

Le observaba por la ventana empapada por las gotas de lluvia, siempre hacía el mismo paseo, siempre a la misma hora. No podía apartar sus ojos de él, ya se había convertido en costumbre. Odiaba verle así tan distante del mundo, tan derrotado y entendía el por qué, la muerte de Sasuke. Hizo todo lo posible por detenerle, pero era su vida o la de él. Se acordaba perfectamente de ese día, no derramo ni una lagrima por el Uchiha, se dedico a consolar a Sakura que estaba completamente destrozada y la mayoría del tiempo la pasaba en el hospital con Naruto que había llegado en un estado deplorable. Aún recordaba el día en el cual despertó del coma, no dijo nada solo se fue aunque ella se lo había impedido pero todos sus esfuerzos fueron nulos, después de eso no fue el mismo se había sumido en un abismo de culpabilidad y aunque todos intentaron salvarle nadie había conseguido nada, ni una miserable sonrisa de su parte. Cada vez que le veía algo punzaba su interior y la hacía sentir dolida, sentía lastima por él quería salvarle, quería devolverle a la vida pero no sabía como. Abrió su puerta y salió detrás de él, quedando expuesta al vendaval que acechaba konoha, las gotas comenzaron a fundirse con su pálida piel mientras ella lo seguía con su mirada. No sabía a donde se dirigía pero ese era el momento de salvarle, era su momento. Hacía frío pero eso no era impedimento para decirle todo lo que sentía para decirle que estaba ahí para él, que jamás estaría solo, que a ella siempre la tendría. Todo había cambiado, cuando él regreso su relación había dado un giro importante, ya no le veía como un incordio o como un perdedor, incluso se lamentó de haber pensado alguna vez eso. Él se había convertido en un gran ninja, uno destacable y admirable por todos los de la villa, pero quizás lo que más le había llamado la atención de él era que su personalidad tan brillante y carismática seguía intacta. Seguía sus pasos pero cada vez se alejaba más y algo la decía que aquello no iba a ser bueno, que algo pasaba. Paró en seco a una distancia considerable de donde estaba él y observo donde se encontraban, a las afueras de konoha, su corazón dio un vuelco y enterró sus uñas en la palma de sus manos, mientras sus ojos se volvían tan opacos como aquel día. Sabía lo que iba a hacer y no estaba dispuesta a dejar que se marchara, no él se quedaría allí con ella para siempre aunque la costara la vida, él no se iría de allí jamás. Sus piernas comenzaron a correr en su dirección, con el corazón en un puño, con las lagrimas confundiéndose con la lluvia, con todas las cosas que le quería decir corriendo por su cabeza y de un momento a otro agarro su chaqueta frenándole en seco y le tiro contra el suelo embarrado, colocándose frente a él agitada y llorosa.

No puedes irte, no lo permitiré. No te imaginas como me siento en este momento, yo solo quiero salvarte! - aquellas palabras resonaron en la mente del chico que solo atinaba a mirarla perplejo y confundido. Comenzó a reír, una risa calida y estridente que dejo a la Yamanaka en un estado de confusión.

Ino-chan como piensas que iba a irme.- comento mirándola, sonriendo otra vez, porque ella le había devuelto sin él percatarse esa llama, esa chispa que encendía su interior.

Yo… yo…..- cayó al suelo, arrodillada frente a él, manchando de lodo su albina piel, quedando expuesta a esa mirada azul que ahora brillaba.-tenía miedo.- confesó.

¿De qué?- preguntó, acariciando con su pulgar cubierto de barro la mejilla arrebolada de la chica que le miraba con una tímida pero a su vez perfecta sonrisa.

De que me abandonaras…-agachó su cara con vergüenza haciendo que la sonrisa de él se ensanchara y que una calidez le recorriera, algo que creyó no volver a sentir.

No pensaba abandonarte nunca.- dijo captando la atención de esos dos ojos azules que tanta vida profesaban.- Después de todo tu eres la única que puede salvarme.

No entendió el por qué de un momento a otro se encontraba pegada a esos labios que correspondían fervientemente a su apasionado beso, solo sabía que quería tener eso por siempre, porque ella estaba ahí para él y él para ella, porque como bien dijo él ella era la única que podía salvarle y así lo hizo.


End file.
